


Hold On to Me，Love

by StsFish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 他也许不再是人类了，但他仍然感受到饥饿。





	Hold On to Me，Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold On to Me, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402113) by [arabmorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan). 



> 翻译：159  
> 校对：130  
> ————————  
> 吸血鬼! 洛基 / 血猎! 托尼  
> 洛基有天晚上在树林里寻找猎物，遇到了独自走在小路上的托尼。并在拿走他想要的东西之前，设法从他身上拿走了所有武器。洛基视角。

明亮的月光布满天空。  
  
它照耀着他，在每个月里只有几个夜晚他可以尽情享受月光，如同那些被剥夺光亮的无尽的漫长岁月都不复存在。 在那短短的几个小时里，他被月光笼罩着，沐浴在银色的光辉中，带着朦胧的回忆想起那久远的令人愉快的温暖拂过皮肤的感觉。  
  
而出乎意料的，森林里出现了人类的气息。  
  
人类是迷信的; 他们的理解力有限，却总是散布神秘失踪和无法解释的目击事件的传说，这些点燃了在他们血液中的恐惧。 他曾经也是一个人类，强烈的生命气息在他皮肤下的血液中奔腾，而他却粗心地从未意识到它的价值。  
  
这美妙的气息呼唤着他，这是一首充满激情的迷人歌曲。  
  
他不得不将珍贵的月光留在身后在树林中穿梭，而他的期待得到证实——他已经几个月没有品尝过人血了——这不是必需品，但确实是一种罕见的美味。  
  
他一部分的回忆仍然怀念着曾经的人类生活，就连他的血染红了这片土地之时，他也依旧坚持着这种顽固的爱。 但是，即使是最仁慈的掠食者也不会拒绝主动入口的猎物。  
  
人类完全没有察觉到危险的逼近，他将一把猎刀插在他的腰带上，手里拿着一把弓。看似全副武装，然而他并不是他自认为的顶级猎人。  
  
他现在动作迅速，毫不在乎他会弄出的声响是否会惊动人类。 而当人类终于意识到所谓猎人现在成了猎物的一瞬间，他听到了那颗脆弱的人类心脏的突然惊慌的跳动，但无论是战斗还是逃跑都已经太迟了。  
  
他掐着人类的脖子将他举了起来，猛然涌起的血腥味几乎压倒了他的习惯性警惕。 手掌下方的颈静脉发出一阵疯狂的悸动，他薄唇微张，轻轻地叹了口气。  
  
“你，你是 _洛基_ 。” 这个男人奋力挣扎着，眼睛睁得大大的，能清楚看到眼白，原本手里的弓在刚刚他受到惊吓时就掉在了地上。  
  
洛基停顿了一下，抬起头来。在他永恒的生命中，他已经有太久没有听到过这个名字了。  
  
就在那一瞬间，经过数年对于直觉的磨炼，他一下子就注意到了突然出现的尖锐金属。他用自己另一只手猛地拍落那把猎刀，然后扭转人类的手腕，直到脆弱的骨头嘎吱作响。  
  
那把有着尖锐边缘的锯齿猎刀落在一堆毒蕈之中，但落地时那沉闷的声音被男人痛苦的惨叫所淹没，即使在寂静的夜晚，它的回声也显得支离破碎。  
  
想想他曾经也是那么可怜而脆弱。  
  
洛基开始有些同情那个喘息着的生物了。他把他推到一棵树上，紧紧地抓住他的脖子强迫他抬着头，颈侧的脉搏跳动声无法克制地在他的耳中回响。  
  
他把鼻子贴在那个男人的下巴上，嗅到了咸的麝香味和恐惧，在这层气味的覆盖之下是奔流着的血液的甜美气息。他的牙齿在汗湿的皮肤上留下浅浅的划痕，直到他的尖牙陷入柔软的皮肤带来突然的刺痛，埋入温暖而缓缓流淌的血液中。  
  
他尖牙上留下的唾液分量足够让猎物镇静下来。人类的挣扎逐渐停止了，他的眼睛微微上翻，无力地倒在洛基身上，微张的唇间断断续续地发出含糊不清的呜咽声。  
  
温暖的血顺着他干渴的喉咙淌下，这让他精神一振，情难自已地兴奋起来——因为那些短暂的光照时间总是不可避免地从他的手中逃脱，让他再次感到寒冷和渴望。  
  
但是现在，曾短暂地存在于他永恒生命中，仍然拥有欲望和激情的，属于人类的那部分，慢慢地觉醒了。他感觉到他还在吞咽的血液涌向他的欲望，鼓动着他的耳膜，使他完全陶醉其中。  
  
他从男人的脖颈上抽出尖牙，而当他看到一条细细的深红色细流在伤口凝结之前向下流淌，顺着锁骨汇聚之时，他的瞳孔进一步扩大了。在伤口开始迅速结痂之前，他舔舐那裸露的锁骨将剩余的血液收集起来。  
  
人类为了生存而拼命挣扎，而他如此轻易地输掉了这场战斗。  
  
他把一只手放在人类的脸颊上，无比享受地爱抚着他汗湿的皮肤。黑色的眼睛在他的触摸下不安地睁开，呆滞而茫然。而洛基只是温柔而怜悯地对着这个已经迷失的人微笑。  
  
“你叫什么名字?”  
  
他总是努力记住那些曾经给他提供了如此美妙的食物的人。虽然随着岁月的流逝，他们的重要性逐渐消退，但至少他们曾在短时间内无比重要，至少他给了他们自己永恒的怀念，远远超过了那些他们称之为亲人的人们为他们做到的。  
  
这个男人朝他眨眨眼，嘴巴无声地动了动，他的上唇和脸上的胡须淌着汗。  
  
“说吧，”洛基哄骗道，“我在听。”  
  
“托——托尼。” 男人无力的垂着头，这个词从口中滑出。洛基小心翼翼地把他放在地上。 他的欲望还在新鲜的血液中蓬勃待发，他不想浪费这个机会。  
  
他轻松地撕掉托尼的裤子，把自己的黑色斗篷放在一边，露出那个肿胀的器官。越容易得到的就越不会上心：他曾拥有的每一个猎物都是美妙的，他们就仿佛为他带来一场重生，让他除了强烈的快乐和满足再也感受不到其他。  
  
洛基抬起托尼的臀部，将自己埋入人类的身体，一声浅浅的叹息逸出他的口中。 这个动作似乎使人类重新醒了过来，他开始轻声啜泣，无力地任由洛基抓着，十指在泥土上乱抓。  
  
他缓慢而有力的推进，带着冷漠的兴趣看着托尼继续在他的手中痛苦地扭动，听着他受伤的腕骨每次撞到地面都会发出的压抑的呻吟声。  
  
仅仅几分钟过后洛基闻到了新鲜血液那令人振奋的气息，他深吸一口气，更加用力地冲撞着托尼，所有温和与理智都在欲望的驱使下荡然无存，身下的人类被吸血鬼更加用力地钉住。  
  
他有意地放松了对人类的控制，怀着近乎残忍的乐趣看着托尼爬着逃离他血淋淋的老二，然后在他仅仅爬到一半时，把这个可怜的家伙拖回来，狠狠地一顶到底。  
  
洛基在托尼体内的每一次强行冲撞，都使托尼不知疲倦地啜泣着，哀嚎着，直到他彻底失控。突然一股难闻的尿液从他的大腿内侧溢出，混合着从他撕裂的穴肉中缓慢地滴落的血液，将身下染成了红色。  
  
终于厌倦了这场狩猎，洛基又恢复了他稳定的节奏，不在乎的放任自己在人类体内带着节奏的冲撞，尖厉的哀嚎也掩盖不住肉体间湿漉漉的拍打声。  
  
他的高潮吞没了他所有如烈火般残暴的力量，潮水般涌来的快感如漩涡般舔舐着他每一个尖叫的神经末梢。一瞬间他失力地倒向一边，痴迷地半闭着眼睛。  
  
他的老二在最后一次抽出时痉挛了一下，持续射出一股一股托尼自身的血液回到他身体中。  
  
事实上，漫长的记忆只是对于美好的人类感官的拙劣替代品。 当一个人像他一样活得一样久时，时间的流逝会不可避免地使情感的兴衰变得迟钝，高山与幽壑都过渡向平缓起伏的平原; 只有那些日子屈指可数的人，才会像临近终结一般敏感地感受每一刻。  
  
他轻轻地把托尼翻过来，深情地抚摸着人类那被粗糙的土壤和根茎蹂躏过的脸。  
  
他是一个可怜的、脆弱的生物，但至少他在生命的最后时刻给了一个永恒孤独的人快乐。

”你不会被忘记的，托尼，”他温柔地说道，弯下腰，再一次把他的尖牙刺进人的脖子里。  
  
这个男人的脉搏微弱而近乎颤抖，但即使到了最后，他的手指也不时抽搐，好像仍不愿接受自己的命运。  
  
当他听到死神的低语从托尼的胸口传出时，洛基收回尖牙，轻柔地抚摸被染上污垢的黑发，沉溺地舔舐着他那红宝石般的双唇。  
  
人类是如此容易死亡，他一边有条不紊地将人类的头和身体分开，一边想道，这真是令人遗憾。但是，毕竟他承担不起让敌人留在自己地盘上的风险。  
  
他在死亡和黑暗中重新披上他的斗篷，离开去寻找仅存的月光。


End file.
